Spare the Tears
by Sensational Sista
Summary: It wasn't fair that these guys could take her out, toy with her heart and then return her just to cry. London and Maddie oneshot, Londie


**A.N.** Been a while for me to post something. and i bet many were not expecting a Disney fic from me. but i love London and Maddie, especially as a couple haha. So needed to get this out of my system.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Disney

_Spare the Tears_

"How do I look?" she asked in a happy manner. She gave a spin in her pink high heels, her red skirt swirling. Her smile was as chipper as always, especially when asking about her outfit. It was all so typical.

I gave a glance up, as I always did, from the candy counter. Every time I laid my honey eyes on the Tipton heiress I found beauty.

"Gorgeous.." I caught myself quickly with the slip of tongue. "I mean.. you are totally wearin' those stilettos girl! They match your skin tone too."Oops. I really hope she didn't think I was only staring at her legs... God Madeline get a hold of your nerves! Apparently she just took both compliments. It wasn't a lie of course. I really didn't think anyone could ever compete with her.

She stopped her twirling motion long enough to pay me a look. She placed her ring adorned fingers on the counter and put a real smile on her face. This smile was truly her's, truly London's own. Not that fake one she used in magazines or photo opts. Just her true, happy smile which she gave when she really was lighthearted. One smile I wished was only directed to me.

"Maddie," she began. "I can always count on you for an honest opinion." She gave a glance down me and I knew what was coming. "Even if you could use a fashion upgrade yourself." Oh the typical London Tipton. Always coming with her own comments."But really, thank you." Yet she always came with her surprises.

I bashfully smile turning my attention to the magazine rack. No way would I let her see me blush. Not on my life. Damn this pride of mine. "No problem." Once sure my cheeks were normal, I looked back up to her, catching the back of her head. She was looking to the doors at the front of the Tipton Hotel. My gut tightened.

Discreetly I checked my watch. 6:59.

I knew the hour was soon going to come. Another Friday night meant another date. Another sleazy boy to take her out. Another night for her to leave with a smile only to return in tears. Each week was the same thing.

I let out a petite sigh at remembering the past few weeks. London would leave, carefree and energized but hours later would come home crying. I would find myself sitting up with her each night trying to calm her and get her to sleep. I never minded the company, but the circumstances were always a shame. It wasn't fair that these guys could take her out, toy with her heart and then return her just to cry.

At one point London had turned back to me, waving a hand in my face. "Hello? Mad-die! Anybody home?" Her playful voice stirred me from my memories and somehow she was able to make me smile. Must be the way she said my name..

"Whoah. Spaced for a second." I scratched my head nervously out of habit.

The Asian giggled and turned back to face the door for a moment. "It's getting late.." She spun back so fast her long hair whipped around, lightly brushing my nose. I wrinkled it, fighting an urge to sneeze. "You don't think he forgot do you?"

I sighed. One could only hope... "No London." I showed her my watch. 7:02. She just pouted.

Normally put into this situation the young heiress would be expected to throw a tantrum. But her past few dates had her a little more timid. Much to my dislike. Now when these jerks took her out, who knew what they could try?

The notion bothered me to no end, but I knew better.

Placing my hand over hers, I got her attention. "But if he doesn't show, how about we have a good old fashion sleep over at my house. My treat, of course."

Her worried face cracked a smile at the mention of having another slumber party with me. This made my heart warm. "That sounds wonderful Maddie." Her voice was soft and meaningful.

We locked eyes for a good minute. The lobby was unusually quiet so no one was there to really witness the moment. I lived for these moments actually. Just spending time with the girl of my proverbial dreams in a calm setting.

Would it make me an awful friend to tell her that she deserved better than all those boys she dated? Would I be selfish to tell her I could be better?

At one point I found myself wanting to move closer. Her face was so close already that it wouldn't be hard to just.. Wait. What am I thinking? I can't take advantage of her like that! It would make me no better than those pigs she dated. Oh London, I'm sorry I'm so perverted! This sucks...

Then I couldn't believe my eyes! And maybe I shouldn't have but...

Was she inching forward..? As her eyes fluttered shut, my mind went into overdrive. Questions flew in so fast I couldn't think straight. Does she want me to-? Do I-? Should I-? My eyes dared away from her face for an instant...

And my heart plummeted so fast if felt like lead.

I saw _him_ walk through the revolving doors. Her date showed up, at possibly the worst moment of my life.

I knew he'd look for his date right away and so I glanced back at her. She seemed to be unfazed by the past moment. Her face so innocent, eyes still shut. I just wanted to kiss her ruby, lip-glossed lips more than anything... But I knew I couldn't do that... to either of them.

"London," I whispered breaking the silence. I made sure to look away as she opened her eyes in surprise. "Your date's here." She pulled herself away so quickly and turned to the teenager that I hadn't time to process. Had she _really_ just been about to-?

"London!" The brunette boy greeted _my _heiress.

"Elliot!" Her voice sounded so cheerful. It hurt.

He held his arm out. "Ready for a movie?" He gave her a grin. Same one I had seen on all the other lucky guys. Sickening.

The brunette girl nodded enthusiastically, taking hold of the offered arm. The two headed out the revolving door. For a short moment, London looked back to me. She smiled briefly and turned back to her date. The duo were soon gone. It just happened so fast..

I kept my teeth clenched tight while turning my attention to organizing magazines. I was thankful that I decided to not wear mascara that day. If I had, I would have had black streaks glistening down my cheeks instead of just tears. Good thing London had left so soon. She shouldn't have to see me in my worst moments.

Yet somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew she would return in a few hours looking the same. Mascara and all. What a vicious cycle.

If only I had the heart to tell her how I really felt, maybe we could spare these tears.

-  
**Le Fin.** hope you enjoyed if you were looking for a Londie fic lol


End file.
